Zoo-Keeping withWait WHAT!
by Goddess of Stories
Summary: Percy goes to the Zoo in Central Park. He meets some new people and animals on the way. But what is going to happen to a special four year old kid day at the zoo? Read to find out!
1. WALES

**I'm very sorry for not updating any of my stories lately. I'm going to make up for it be this! Hope you like it and REVIEW! **

* * *

Percy stared out the window, wondering how the day would go. After all, he messes up everything.

_No. _He thought. _Not today. I'll be the biggest four year ever! I'll be bigger than ! Oh I hate him . With his evil statue eyes,looking at me. I bet he made me drop my ice-cream. It was pink though, so it wasn't THAT bad. But then again-_

"Percy! We're LEAVING! Unless you want to go to Aunt Jessica's house..."

Percy raced down the stairs, tripping on the last one. Luckily, Sally caught him just in time.

"Whoa there! Hold your horses!"

"B-but Mommy, how can I hold Blackjack the Horse back when he's excited?" His hands fidgeted with excitement. Percys mind started to wander as Sally gave him a lecture about safety. He somehow thought of ice-cream.

_I hope Mommy gets me ice-cream. Wait, BLUE ice-cream. No, Wait, blue chocolate. Or blue pancakes. Or blue cookies. Cookies are great. Wait, what IS the meaning of great? What is the meaning of MEANING!? What is the meaning of life? Who created life? Why won't Mommy get me a dog? No, a HORSE! No, a Blue horse! Wait, no, a blue Pegasus! No, a blue Pegasus with cup holders! Cup holders are great. I remember when I spilled apple juice on my pants. It was horrible. My blue jeans were ruined. I guess that's why I hate apple juice. I wonder what happens if Mommy gets me apple juice. It'd be HORRIBLE. But then-_

"Percy! Are you paying attention?"

"We're here?"

"Almost,but listen to the rules."

"But didn't you say somening about safety"

"Yes... Just listen"

Of course Percy DIDN'T listen.

The only thing Percy heard was:

_Blah Blah Blah ZEBRA... Blah Blah Blah HORSES... Blah Blah Blah... ICE-CREAM No,wait it's LIONS... _

"Got all the rules,Percy?"

"Got it."

*They arrive at the Zoo*

"WE"RE HERE! WE"RE HERE!"

Percy saw so many things to explore.

"Want to go to the elephants first?"

"No mommy I don't want to go to the ele-e-phant"

"What do you want to go on?"

"HORSES!"

"Here's you juice box" said Sally as he handed Percy a juice box.

_Finally I'm here at the zoo _Percy thought. _Nothing could ever ruin this perfect day._

"Percy slow down you might..."

_I didn't care what mommy said. I was free like the water! _

Then Percy spotted the whales.

"MOMMY THERE"S WHALES"

_I can't see. Maybe if I can climb... but how. _

_This is too hard! There was a bag that I could climb._

Percy climb a bag but a conversation stopped him.

"Annabeth! Give space for your brothers and sisters!"

"B-but..."

"Don't play smart with me. Now go."

_The girl who name was Annabeth (or Belleneth) stood beside me. _

_I was so busy looking at he I didn't notice that I was still standing on a person's bag._

The random person took his bag and Percy got flipped and got saved by his mother.

_ YES! Mommy saved me. I'm so happy. Hey I think I can make a song with that! I am happy. Come along if Mommy catches you. It will never ever be invented. Now where is the __horses... _

But at the same time he felt angry.

"You should be glad I caught you."

"I would like to fall in there." said Percy.

"Okay then."

Sally picked him up and dove him a inch away the water.

"MOMMY STOP IT! MOMMMMMMMMYYYYYY!

_HELP ME! HELP ME! DAD HELP ME! I WANT ICE-CREAM! _

The water lifted him out of Sally's hand and bought him safely to the ground.

_What happened? Everyone was looking at me (or the bird that landed on my hand) I waved to the Annabeth girl and said: _

But before he cloud say anything Percy fainted.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Next chapter will come out hopefully (Only if my teacher stop giving me homework) next week. Also REVIEW!**


	2. LIONS

**Hey! People of the fanfiction! I come with new chapter. Also one more thing Percy is now about 5. Now what are we waiting for!**

* * *

"MOMMMMMYYYYYY!"

"Yes Percy."

"I'm bored. So , lets go to the zoo!"

Percy couldn't remember the last time he went to the zoo. To him it just felt like a dream.

_Mommy never ever ever lets me go to the zoo. _Percy thought.

"SALLY!"

_Smelly GABE._

"Where's my root beer!"

Sally went to _Smelly __GABE _and she didn't look like she was coming back in a very long time.

* * *

While Sally does things for GABE Percy had a plan. He quickly ran out the door hoping no one noticed. Percy knew the way by heart. He always pasted by it every day when he rode the bus to school.

_Almost there._

When he got there he past the security.

The first thing he thought of was:

_I'm at the zoo! I'm finally at it! What am I going to see today? THE HORSES! No,lions. LIONS! _

Percy went all around the zoo until he met a lion.

_LIONS!_

He pushed and shoved and finally he got to the front.

"Hi lions! My name is Percy!

_I wish I had some cookies to feed the lions. UMMMM, Cookies. _

"ROAR!"

The lions kept bagging the cage.

_MOMMY! MOMMY! I need help! _

"Percy!"

From that yell Percy knew it was his mother. Even if every single person on earth was specking **(A/N: I know that's a little two much but what are you going to do)** Percy would know that was his mother.

"Mommy!"

"Percy!"

He thought his mother would be angry but she was relived.

"Lets go home mom."

"I like that idea."

They both smiled as they walked out of the zoo.

Percy looked back wondering if he would ever come back to the zoo.

* * *

**How was that? Tell me by reviewing! Also tell me what animal should go next!**


End file.
